


Reunited

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.是『璇之兮』的点梗！←她超可爱！梗也超戳我！总之我码的超快乐！2.Frisk（♀），本文标题源自UT里的一首BGM3.后期飙了一些英文请注意，如有错误欢迎指出！4.这次尝试了偏意识流的写法，依旧有OOC和私设5.第一段黑体字的作者是泰戈尔（高亮！）
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	Reunited

**1.**

**在哪里找到了朋友，我就在哪里重生。**

**2.**

地表很漂亮，正如她记忆中的那样。

太阳把世界不断地染成红色，落日的余晖仿佛是要将一切都燃烧殆尽的火焰，而她正在火焰的海洋中溺亡。

重获自由的怪物们露出了高兴的神色。

重返地面的女孩轻轻眯起金色的眼眸。

她做到了。

她成功地打破结界，给大家和自己带来了Happy End。

Toriel转过身，柔声询问她今后的去向。

她的影子被夕阳拖得很长很长。

“我想和你们待在一起。”

她说。

Toriel有些吃惊地张了张嘴，随后牵起她的手，朝山下走去。

她的怪物朋友们都在等她。

等她回家。

他们开了个简陋的派对，就在山脚。 围着温暖的篝火，高个的骷髅与正义的鱼人联手做的食物被火老板和蜘蛛小姐的快餐及甜品抢去风头，毛绒绒的好好先生坐在吃泡面的科学家旁边，悠悠嘬着金色花茶，她名义上的母亲捧着一只蜗牛派，和穿着蓝色帽衫的矮个骷髅互说双关笑话。

真好。

她这么想着，吃了一口热猫。松软的面包夹着烤熟的香肠，又配了生菜以及番茄酱，这简直是绝赞的垃圾食品。

偷偷望了一眼母亲身旁的骷髅，明灭的火光柔和了他嶙峋的面部曲线。

“再来点番茄酱？”

骷髅发觉她在看他，弯起嘴角笑了笑，递给她一个瓶子。

她接过，往这根也是他给的热猫上挤满了红色酱汁。

似乎挤的有点多。入嘴的食物沾满酸甜的气息，浓郁的茄香刺激起细窄的食道。

她干咳了两声，继续吞下不入味的食物。

骷髅眼窝里的白光暗了暗。

——入夜，他们重回地底，决定休息一晚，明天再去寻找能够立足于人类社会的方法。

Toriel将她领回遗迹，重新铺整好她来时就睡过的小床。柔软的棉絮散发着令人舒心的味道，她整个人扑进去，埋着头用力呼吸了一口这熟悉到让她鼻子发酸的气息。

母亲为她掖好被子，在她额头上落下一个晚安吻。

“Good night, my child.”

于是她迷迷糊糊地睡去。

之后唤醒朦胧意识的，是母亲悄悄摆在她床头的奶油肉桂派，甜腻的香味如流水一般抚过她的梦境。

**3.**

当她重新睁开双眼，却什么也没看见。

黑暗。

漫无边际的黑暗铺天盖地席卷而来，如同崩溃的山洪野兽，将她吞没于这片阴影之中。无论看向何处，都只有沉沉的阴霾充塞在眼里，这一切就像一场噩梦。

她被吓坏了，全身阵阵发抖，害怕得竟一时忘了哭泣。

幸福即将到来的兴奋，骤然变成梦境破裂时的残酷，整个世界都变得莫名其妙。

耳边没有了鸟儿的歌声，鼻中失去了花朵的芳香，她的感官开始衰退。

能发出声音，却没有呼吸的感觉。

能触摸身体，却没有人体的温度。

黑暗将她推入一个无助又绝望的境地，钻心的痛楚刻进她的灵魂，一点一点研磨掉她的理智。

我在哪？大家呢？

她是溺于黑暗之水的囚徒，于无尽之中发疯似的大喊大叫。她从遗迹中母亲的名字一直唤到新家里父亲的名字，撕心裂肺的哭喊久久回荡在寂静的空间，传得很远很远。

但是谁也没有来。

她失去了力气，悬浮在虚空中。恐惧感爬满了脊背，滚烫的泪珠吻过脸颊，最后摔入脚底的深渊，再无踪迹。

她躬起身子，像婴儿躺在母亲的子宫里那样，蜷缩着抱住自己。一点金色的光芒从她的胸口隐约绽出，破开一片天地。

这是她的决心。

轻轻握住金光，一块透明的面板出现在她眼前。

***继续 or 重置**

「继续」只能回到上一个存档点。再次打破结界，回到地面，重归黑暗。她已经试过了。

也许重头开始可以找到通往“明天”的道路。

她擦干了泪水，将黄色的光标移向右边的单词。

***重置**

**4.**

——眩晕。世界瞬间变成了灰白相映的黯淡，在幽深的地底，只有一汪湛蓝的天空挂在头上。身下铺着的是一大丛金色花，Frisk从花床上下来，朝狭窄的小道走去。

那朵会说话的花正等在遗迹入口，Frisk有些开心，大步向前想要给他一个久违的拥抱。

“你好！我是Flowey，小花Flowey！”那朵花说，“嗯……你一定刚来地下世界，对吗？”

不对。

不应该是这样的。

你应该说，要教我怎么懂礼貌。

Frisk张了张嘴，但是声音却无法从干涩的喉咙中发出，她只能眼睁睁地看着Flowey向她挥洒白色的“友谊颗粒”。

“你可是……‘我最好的朋友’啊……”

白色弹幕击中她的瞬间，她终于找回自己的声音，带着哭腔的语句从灵魂深处挤出，打在Flowey的花瓣上。

他愣了愣，有一些记忆从脑海里划过。但他什么也看不见。他继续发动攻击。

“你这个白痴。”他邪恶地笑了。

刺目的鲜血从人类受伤的地方流出，Toriel及时赶到，打跑了那朵花。

“Oh……my child……”

她一如既往地温柔，不论是声音，还是眼神。

亦或是那些听烂的台词。

这是真正的「重置」。这条时间线没有人会记得，跌入地底的人类曾经帮助过他们打破结界。

曾经见过地表的天使Frisk被所有人遗忘。

人类咬紧下唇，跟着Toriel进入遗迹。

解谜，独立，战斗，回家。

被她称作母亲的怪物在遗迹的出口紧紧拥住她，奶油与肉桂的香味将她包裹。

遗迹外边是一片雪色。地面仿佛是用白色颜料厚厚涂出来的一般，几块石头和一些树枝点缀在上面。

Frisk觉得这就像是一个滑稽的童话，也许是因为她内心深处还相信着某人会记得她。

狂风簌簌而过，把人类的身体吹得东倒西歪，雪花在空气中不住地摇曳。

可是，即使身处寒冷的雪地，风夹着杉树林的清香从深山吹来，她都无法感受到。

“已经发觉了吧，你永远没有‘明天’。”

Frisk走向雪镇。一个巨大的木门拦住去路——更准确的说，是一只骷髅。

他自阴影里现身，故意压低声音，从人类身后走出。被踩踏的雪花在他脚底发出细微的悲鸣。

Sans，

如果是你，

会记得我吗？

骷髅怪物面带微笑，蓝色的帽衫在左胸口的位置沾了一点污渍，如果凑上去闻肯定能知道那是番茄酱的味道。

他命令她转过身，和他握手。

两手相触，突如其来的“噗噗”声回荡在一人一骨周围，骷髅因为他屁垫把戏的成功而开心地笑了，他对她说：

“我是Sans，骷髅Sans.”

以往的记忆仿佛是笼罩在暗夜中如雾般轻灵的薄幕下，如今将之缓缓揭开，茫然与无措瞬间腾升。

连你也不记得我了，对吗？

Frisk低下头，面无表情的脸有了一丝崩坏的痕迹。她乖巧地听了骷髅的话，为鼓励他兄弟而出手相助。

看似面瘫的人类，神情逐渐变得阴暗，原本金色的眸子失去了光彩，仅是空洞地看着眼前的景象。骷髅敛起笑容，对着她离去的背影注视了好一会儿，才耸耸肩，将手插进兜里，往反方向走去。

**5.**

这是一条永无止境的路，她看不到头，也瞧不见尾。

她就这么孤零零地站在路中间，像一个误入迷途的小孩，紧紧攥着衣角，左顾右盼地等待着有谁能够发现她，带她回家。

她等了好久好久，就连路上的人物景色都已经熟悉到闭上眼睛也认得出的程度了。但是当一直握在手中的树枝都支撑不住她的体重时，她终于跌落在地，断断续续啜泣着。

卖好棒冰的兔子先生与那两位皇家护卫队士兵站着的前方，是Mettaton的酒店。一只表情滑稽的骷髅，穿着蓝色帽衫，等在店门口。

已经不知道是第几次看见这番景象了，也不知道是第几次同意骷髅向她发出吃晚餐的邀请了。

她只是一如既往地点点头，跟着骷髅往左边的小巷走去。

“已经……受够了。这个世界，没有人会记得我。”

优美的音乐流淌在温馨的餐厅，诡异的骷髅口吐危险的话语。

即使是心爱之人的妄言，也无法伤害到她丝毫。

明明终点已经近在咫尺，为什么她还如此害怕？

纤细的手腕剧烈颤抖，连一杯水都举不起来。

无论如何都没法抵达的“明天”，就算呐喊也毫无意义，就算伸出手也触及不到彼方。

“已经……受够了啊……”

Happy End伴随着结界的破裂如期而来，火焰般的夕阳普照大地。

就算不睡觉也会陷入黑暗，一种莫名的吸力将她卷进虚空的漩涡，好似突然断带的影碟磕磕绊绊地闪过一些片段，然后再无声息。

低下头，只有胸口的金光微弱地闪烁。

再一次，我已经别无选择。

***重置**

**6.**

金色的殿堂散发出奇异的光辉。

窗上的符文显露出肃穆的味道。

不停飞跃的人影与突出的骨刺交织共舞。

**「This is just a bad dream, and you're NEVER waking up. 」**

偏过头，险险避开迎面而来的攻击，Frisk甩甩手，重新握紧小刀，向前攻去。

“You don't give up your attack ，huh？”

Sans毫不费力地躲开，向上挥手，放出一面骨墙，挡住她锋利的小刀。

*And you don't know anything.

人类在空中扭动身子，以一个奇怪的姿势变化落地的方向，最终在一块断壁上站稳。

“Do you just like the feeling ？Of your sins crawling on your back? ”

骷髅收回手，不再攻击，冷冷地看向她。

*No, I just want to feel alive.

“Heh,it's funny.”

人类提起腿，再一次向前攻去。

砰——

肉体与骨头撞击的声音响彻整个长廊，Frisk捂着断掉的右臂，从废墟中艰难起身。

Sans还保持着发动攻击的样子，左手微举，冷汗从面骨上滑落。

“Do you want to go on like this？”

*No.

人类咬着下唇，酸涩的声音从牙缝里挤出。

“Now, listen to me.”

“Do you remember me?”

*……Yes.

**「Bad dream are broken.」**

迷途中的小孩终于找到了自己的引路人，小声的啜泣逐渐演变为肆无忌惮的大哭。她像俯视着众生而无不洞悉的上苍一样，看穿了世事发展，等回首再望，只剩下她一人。

没有人能理解她陷入黑暗时的那种无助而又恐惧的心情，就好像有许多看不见的魔爪，紧紧抓着她，拖曳着往更深处去。即使挣脱了，现世的真相也令她烦躁不堪，那种烈火焚胸般的煎熬，那种无法诉说的痛苦，都只能哽咽着，往肚子里吞。

*Why didn't you tell me earlier……

*I'm so scare……

*I don't want to be alone anymore……

骷髅怪物轻轻阖上眼睑，在一片温暖的金色光辉中，终于听见了人类的心声。

他何尝不是……想要帮她？

睁开眼，代表瞳仁的白色圆点大了几分。Sans慢慢走上前，握起人类拿刀的右手，缓缓一抽，刀具顺势而落。

“I'm sorry，kid.”

“I just thought you weren't experiencing enough.”

“You won't be alone anymore.”

骷髅的手臂环过人类的肩膀，给了她一个安慰的抱抱。

她伸出那只没有断掉的左手回抱，像一个溺水者终于抓住救命稻草，紧紧扣着骷髅的后背。她将脸用力埋进眼前的蓝色帽衫，狠狠发泄。

泪珠顺着她脸部的曲线，滑入怪物的衣服里，蔓延出一片阴影。骨头清冷的味道夹着一丝酸甜的番茄酱的气息，把她层层包裹。

*I'll **「Reset」** it.

“And I'll be with you.”

**7.**

Ruins外，雪一如既往地下着。

Frisk拍了拍与母亲战斗时落在衣服上的火焰灰，迈开步子向前方走去。

“Heya.”

低沉的声音从后边传来，转过身，骷髅模样的怪物从一旁的草丛中钻出。

“我等了好久，这可真是段‘骨’独的时光。”

他闭起一只眼眶调笑着，嘴上虽说着抱怨的话，表情却没有任何不耐烦。

“想来根热猫吗？”

Frisk惊喜地点点头，然后看着他从身后摸出食物。

松软的面包夹着烤熟的香肠，平整的生菜叶子上挤满了番茄酱。

“Well，我们走吧？”

骷髅伸出一只手，向人类发出邀请。

“嗯！”

她将自己的手放了上去。

这一次，

她不再是一个人去往“明天”。

**End.**


End file.
